Le jour où nous sommes partis : Androméda
by AngeLunaBlack
Summary: Quitter sa famille, sa mère, son père, ses frères et sœurs. Tout laisser tomber. Son éducation, son héritage. Perdre jusqu'à son nom. Devenir un traître, un paria. "Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi fais-tu cela?" "Je veux simplement vivre ma vie. Pas celle que ma famille aura choisi pour moi." Androméda Black est partie par amour, elle a été reniée. Plus tard, Siruis la suivra.
1. Le jour où j'ai décidé de partir

**Hellow!**

Je me lance aujourd'hui dans un mini recueil de OS (coupé en 2 ou 3 chacun) sur les enfants de la famille Black, notamment Androméda et Sirius.  
J'avais ce thème en tête depuis longtemps, mais jamais je n'avais pas encore osé poser les mots sur papier (ou sur écran, d'ailleurs) , mais voilà qui est fait.  
Je vous présente donc cette première partie qui sera consacrée à Androméda.

 **Auteur:** AngeLunaBlack

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling, que je ne remercierai jamais assez de nous laisser jouer avec...

 **Beta-reader:** Je n'en ai pas. De ce fait, si vous apercevez des erreurs de grammaire ou de conjugaison, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! :) J'ai essayé de les éliminer au maximum, mais certaines sont coriaces! Les vilaines! ;)

 **Note de l'auteur:** Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention, mais vous le devinerai assez aisément. Sinon, j'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les faits et les dates données par JKR dans les romans et/ou sur le site Pottermore. Si vous y voyez une quelconque incohérence, faite moi signe également.

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 ** _PREMIERE PARTIE_**

 ** _ANDROMEDA_**

 ** _Le jour où j'ai décidé de partir_**

 _Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.  
_ _Londres, Août 1971,_

Androméda Black n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant : quitter la salle de bal où elle se trouvait en cet instant même et se cacher sous sa couette. Tout dans cette soirée l'oppressait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une de ces célébrations. Elle aurait dû être organisée depuis plus de six mois déjà, dès qu'elle avait été majeure, à vrai dire. Mais ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'elle n'était pas prête avant aujourd'hui, qu'il fallait une certaine maturité avant d'être présentée ainsi à tous leurs amis. Mais c'était surtout sa tante Walburga qui avait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu ses ASPICS et son diplôme, en juin dernier, sa tante lui faisait subir chaque jour des cours de bienséance et des cours sur les mœurs et les coutumes sorciers en accéléré.

Walburga n'avait cessé durant cette période de maudire l'éducation laxiste que son frère avait eu avec ses filles, et de râler du fait qu'elle était obligée de tout reprendre début le début, afin de ne pas faire tomber l'opprobre sur leur famille. Après plusieurs semaines de travail acharné, elle avait jugé sa nièce fin prête à être lancée au milieu de Nobles et d'Aristocrates sans humiliations.

Pourtant, entourée de sa mère et de sa sœur aînée, elle n'osait bouger plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, épiant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses postures, déchiffrant chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait... Et cela la rendait nerveuse.

Elle s'y était attendue. Cissy et Sirius l'avaient mis en garde.

Ces deux-là avaient déjà mis en pratique leur talent d'espionnage de nombreuses fois durant les différents galas et dîners célébrés dans leur Manoir, sans jamais se faire prendre, mais jamais Androméda n'avait voulu les suivre dans leurs manigances. Surtout par peur d'être surprise par les adultes, si elle devait l'avouer. Mais aujourd'hui elle le regrettait. Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être aurait-elle pu savoir comment réagir au milieu de tous ces gens. Peut-être aurait-elle pu calquer son attitude sur celle de ceux qu'elle aurait pu avoir espionné ?

Elle voyait chacune des convives sourire et discuter aimablement avec leurs voisins de tablée, sans excès de voix, comme le voulait la bienséance ; elle voyait les sourires charmeurs des jeunes hommes célibataires, et les jeunes filles rougissantes qui se cachaient derrière leur main en riant doucement. Elle voyait sa sœur discuter politique et éducation avec Lord Tom, - un tout jeune Lord venu d'un pays européen et qui ne donnait jamais son nom de famille - , la tête nonchalamment posée sur sa main, dans une attitude qu'elle jugea assez aguicheuse. Elle voyait son père et son oncle, au loin, donner leur avis désapprobateur sur la dernière loi sortie par le Ministère avec les différents Lords présents alentour, dont la majorité finit par approuver les dires des deux hommes. Il faut dire que tous savaient qu'il valait mieux être en accord avec les Black que le contraire...

Elle aurait aimé paraître aussi à l'aise que tous ces gens, elle aurait souhaité avoir au moins un dixième de la sérénité de sa sœur Bellatrix se sentait dans son élément et cela se voyait. Jamais on n'aurait pu penser que cela ne faisait à peine deux ans qu'elle était entrée dans ce milieu. Elle semblait être née pour ce genre de soirées mondaines. Elle avait toujours voulu ressembler à sa sœur, - qui ne l'aurait pas voulu ? Aux yeux de tous, Bellatrix était la fille parfaite ! - mais à ce moment précis, Androméda aurait vraiment donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour être comme elle...

 **o.O.o.O.o**

La musique avait cessé et Androméda se trouvait maintenant sur l'estrade, debout entre sa mère et sa tante Walburga, tandis que son père s'avançait un peu plus en avant, la baguette près de la gorge, un _Sonorus_ activé. Tous les invités étaient tournés vers eux, attendant religieusement le discours du Maître des lieux.

\- Mes Chers Amis, en premier lieu, je vous remercie d'avoir été si nombreux à accepter notre invitation. La raison pour laquelle nous avons tenu à vous réunir ici ce soir, est bien entendu, pour fêter la majorité de notre cadette, Androméda Black.

Cygnus se tut le temps des applaudissements et en profita pour venir prendre la main de la jeune fille et de son épouse avant de retourner vers le devant de la scène. La jeune brune grimaça. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un trophée que l'on expose, ou un lot à gagner. Au choix.

\- Si sa sœur aînée s'est faite remarquée par sa beauté et sa force de caractère, notre Androméda, elle, peut aisément l'être par son inintelligence et son intégrité, _intervient sa tante, renforçant le sentiment de la concernée_. Nous sommes persuadés qu'elle fera une épouse parfaite, comme toute femme de cette famille se doit de l'être.

\- Ce qui nous amène à la seconde raison de votre présence ici, continua son père alors que sa fille se tournait vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, en signe d'incompréhension. Lord Alberto Greengrass et moi-même avons conclu, il y a peu, une alliance entre nous deux familles. Ainsi, mon épouse et moi-même avons l'immense honneur de vous annoncer le mariage prochain de notre fille Androméda Black et de leur fils héritier du titre, Edmond Greengrass.

Androméda retint à grand-peine le cri de protestation qui avait voulu sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait soudainement l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour elle. Elle avait envie de hurler sa peine, de crier sa désapprobation, de s'enfuir d'ici, de cette pièce où tous les regards étaient à nouveau fixés sur elle et de ne jamais revenir.

Mais les règles que sa tante n'avait cessé de lui dicter s'implantèrent brutalement dans son esprit et elle tenta de se reprendre rapidement.

Elle devait à tout prix garder le visage impassible. Une Black ne devait pas crier durant un gala, Une Black devait se tenir droite, la tête haute devant des invités. Une Black se devait de contenir toutes émotions en publics. Une Black se devait d'être irréprochable aux yeux des autres. Une Black se devait d'être parfaite.

Et cela, pensa-t-elle tristement, même si ses parents avaient négocié un contrat de mariage avec un inconnu, sans son avis et sans même la prévenir...

Son cœur se serra et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il avait dit que, jamais, il ne lui ferait subir une telle chose, que cela était inconcevable. Que Bellatrix l'avait accepté pour la gloire et le titre, mais qu'elle, elle aurait au moins le choix. Comme Cissy, l'aurait. Son père n'avait pas le droit de changer d'avis ainsi !

Elle dut se retenir au bras de son père alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité l'écrasait. Qu'allait-elle donc pouvoir dire à Ted ? Son gentil et merveilleux Ted ? Elle retint de justesse un sanglot tandis que son père appelait "son futur gendre" à les rejoindre.

Androméda sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, sa sœur venir à ses côtés, à l'instant même où son père la relâchait pour accueillir dignement l'héritier Greengrass. Bellatrix murmura quelques mots d'excuse et d'encouragements à sa cadette, qui ne l'entendit pas vraiment, avant de la pousser doucement vers le nouveau venu.

Edmond Greengrass avait dans la vingtaine d'années, mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, était brun et avait les yeux bleus; son visage était fin sans être androgyne et sa peau ne comptait aucune marque. Il était beau, elle ne dirait pas le contraire. De plus, Androméda savait du peu qu'elle l'avait déjà côtoyé plus jeune que c'était un garçon cultivé, intelligent et qui pouvait se montrer drôle quand il le voulait. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, parcourant le monde afin d'assouvir sa soif de savoir avant de revenir dans son pays natal.

Personne n'aurait pu contester le fait qu'il était un choix parfait pour elle. Pourtant plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus elle su que , jamais , elle ne l'épouserait...

Il n'était pas Ted et elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait choisi. Cela se voyait à ses magnifiques iris bleus, ternis par la même douleur qu'elle.

L'héritier Greengrass salua leur père avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles et de leur offrir à chacune un baise-main. Bellatrix le salua d'une révérence en retour, et sa sœur la suivit rapidement; plus parce qu'elle avait aperçu la lueur noire dans les prunelles de son aînée que par réelle envie. Quand elle se releva, le jeune homme tendait une main vers elle, qu'elle hésita à prendre. Mais après avoir reçu un second regard noir de Bella, Androméda se décida à poser délicatement la sienne sur sa comparse. Leurs mains finalement liées déclenchèrent quelques applaudissements et des dizaines de "félicitations" fusèrent de tous côtés, étourdissant un peu plus la jeune fille.

Cette soudaine effervescence eut pour conséquence de renforcer la colère d'Andy envers tous ces gens. Ils le savaient pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils le savaient tous que c'était un mariage arrangé. Son père venait clairement de l'annoncer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les félicitaient-ils comme si ce mariage avait été leur choix à eux deux ?

Les parents d'Edmond finirent par rejoindre les époux Black, et ensemble, ils levèrent leur verre vers l'assemblée avant de trinquer...

\- A nos enfants, _s'écria Cygnus._

\- Et à leur mariage, _continua le Lord Greengrass, dans un sourire éclatant_.

... sans se soucier du mal qu'ils faisaient aux deux jeune gens qu'ils célébraient.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un flou total pour Androméda. Elle sut qu'Edmond l'avait conduite à une table, pas très éloignée de celle de leurs parents, et que nombre d'invités étaient venus leur souhaiter leurs meilleurs vœux, ce à quoi ils répondaient l'un et l'autre par de vagues remerciements. Elle fut consciente également quand il la conduisit vers le buffet pour se servir. Mais elle ne toucha pas à son assiette.  
Edmond avait essayé d'entamer une conversation, mais devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, il avait fini par abandonner. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû y mettre du sien, que le jeune homme, lui, le faisait. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix était venue lui en faire part à un moment, mais elle l'avait écouté d'une voix distraite. Androméda lui en voulait à elle aussi. Sa sœur était-elle au courant ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son père lui avait fait une chose pareille. Androméda avait toujours eu confiance en son père. Il n'avait jamais su se montrer affectif envers ses filles, certes, mais elles savaient toutes les trois qu'il les aimait et qu'il ne chercherait jamais à les rendre malheureuses. Et malgré toutes les remontrances qu'il avait subi de sa sœur aînée, Walburga, pour ses manières de gérer les finances de la famille Black ou pour l'éducation qu'il leur offrait, à elle et à ses sœurs, Cygnus Black avait toujours su lui tenir tête pour au moins une chose : il n'avait jamais brisé les promesses faites à ses filles.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Edmond qui lui proposait de sortir prendre l'air et de « fuir toutes ses sangsues et commères » qui les suivaient du regards depuis l'annonce du mariage. Cela arracha un sourire de soulagement à la jeune fille, qui accepta avec joie l'invitation.

L'air frais qui souffla sur son visage fut comme une onde salvatrice pour Androméda. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et observa les étoiles. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par le ciel et ses caprices. Elle aimait autant les jours de pluie, que ceux de grand soleil. Elle adorait la neige, le vent, la grêle, les éclairs ou les orages. Toutes les manifestations différentes du ciel, en somme. Mais cette nuit, le ciel était calme, sans un seul nuage. On apercevait les différentes constellations et son regard s'accrocha rapidement à la sienne.

\- Tu as le nom d'une étoile, Androméda. C'est une jolie image, _l'interrompit Edmond dans ses contemplations_.

\- Ma sœur et mes cousins également. C'est de famille.

Son ton avait été plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle grimaça Edmond ne méritait pas de subir sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait rien fait, après tout.  
Le jeune homme vint calmement s'accouder auprès d'elle, avant de poursuivre, le visage bien plus grave.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'épouser.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation.

\- Pourquoi ? Le veux-tu, toi ?

\- Non.

La réponse fut si sincère qu'Androméda ne put empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et vit que celui-ci aussi souriait.

\- Alors, si tu ne veux pas m'épouser, et que je ne le veux pas non plus, pourquoi le ferions-nous ? _questionna t-elle_

\- Parce que nos parents l'ont décidé ainsi, évidemment! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as toujours pas compris que nous n'aurons jamais le choix de faire ce qui nous plaît dans nos propres vies ?

\- Jusqu'à ce soir, je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas, _se renfrogna t-elle._

\- Alors c'est que tu n'es pas aussi intelligente qu'on le dit, _fit-il tout sourire._

\- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! _s'offusqua faussement Androméda, avant de se mettre à rire devant l'air innocent d'Edmond_.

Ce dernier continua de la fixer, en souriant, avant qu'un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge de la jeune femme. Edmond la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se dégagea rapidement pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre la rambarde.

\- Je suis désolée... _murmura-t-elle_.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est normal que tu craques. On nous force la main. On ne nous laisse aucun choix. On doit... On doit simplement faire avec.

\- C'est injuste.

\- La vie n'est jamais juste, _fit remarquer Edmond, fataliste._

Androméda ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de franchir la barrière de ses paupières. Oui. La vie était certainement injuste. À Poudlard, lorsqu'elle discutait avec les autres filles de son année, elles rêvaient de leurs vies d'adultes, de leurs mariages, de leurs futurs enfants et Androméda avait vu ses rêves être détruits ce soir...

\- Tu sais, _repris le jeune homme_ , je suis certain qu'on pourrait facilement nous entendre, tous les deux.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être, mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour moi ! _protesta la brune_. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un grand mariage dans un somptueux jardin fleuri, où celui que j'aime m'attendrait devant le Grand-Mage sous une arche en fer blanc, et il ne te ressemble pas du tout.

\- Tu ne ressembles pas du tout non plus à celle à qui j'avais envie de demander la main...

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas fait, alors ? Cela nous aurait évités cette mascarade !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais avoir le temps... Je ne pensais pas que je devais me marier aussi jeune...

\- Jeune ? Et que devrai-je dire alors ? Je n'ai pas encore dix-huit ans ! Je ne dis pas que tu es vieux, loin de là... Mais tu as quoi ? Vingt-cinq ans ?

\- Vingt-six, pour être exact, _grimaça Edmond_. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu as raison, c'est totalement injuste d'être enchaînée à un vieillard comme moi à seulement dix-huit ans, _fit-il, d'un air fataliste_.

Androméda lui offrit une tape amicale sur le bras, avant de le rejoindre dans son rire.

Rivant une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur les étoiles, elle tenta d'imaginer sa vie aux côtés d'Edmond. Il était vraiment gentil, charmant, attentionné et prévenant. Il semblait véritablement cultivé et curieux. Il ferait un époux et un père de famille parfait, elle en était certaine. Et puis, peut-être finirait-elle par l'aimer à force de vivre avec lui ?

Elle pourrait être heureuse avec lui... Si, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Ted.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

\- Tu l'aimes cette fille ? _demanda Androméda, se tournant vers lui_.

\- Comme un fou.

\- Alors va la chercher et demande lui de t'épouser.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Androméda. Mon père me déshériterait sur le champs, je n'aurais plus de quoi vivre et plus de nom. Que ferais-je donc moi qui ai toujours connu vivre comme le parfait futur Lord ?

\- D'accord, je comprends, _accorda Androméda_. Alors... Moi, je le ferai dans ce cas.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _ria le jeune homme._

 _-_ Je vais m'enfuir d'ici.

\- Tu es folle! _ria à nouveau Edmond, en secouant la tête_.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Edmond. Je n'en ai rien à faire, moi, d'un nom. Je déteste mon nom. J'ai toujours haï jouer à la petite fille parfaite. Je me fiche bien des jolies robes et des beaux bijoux. Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, de tout ce luxe. Et si j'ai appris quelque chose ce soir, c'est que je déteste vraiment les bals mondains. Je te le dis : demain, je serai partie et je vivrai ma vie bien tranquillement loin de tous ces hypocrites d'aristocrates.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tes parents vont te renier, tu... Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui se passe pour ceux qui le sont ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir vers eux, ni vers tes sœurs !

\- Je sais bien comment cela se passe. Un de mes oncles l'a été. Je trouverai refuge chez lui si mon Ted ne peut me recevoir. Mais je partirai, je te le promets. Et toi, promets-moi de tenir tête à ton père et de demander la main de celle qui a volé ton cœur !

\- Non, Androméda. Tu ne peux pas! Réfléchis un peu...

\- Mais j'y ai réfléchi toute la soirée, et même toute l'année qui vient de s'écouler, _le coupa t-elle_. Ce soir... L'annonce de ce mariage, ça a juste été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder un vase déjà bien trop plein ! Il y a beaucoup plus de choses, de choses dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas, qui font que je ne me sente plus chez moi dans ce Manoir, au milieu de ma famille. Bella, elle... Elle a changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a fait changé. C'est toujours ma sœur, elle est toujours là, quelque part, mais elle n'est plus la même. Et je ne veux pas devenir comme elle. Je veux juste... Juste vivre ma vie. Pas celle que ma Tante et mon Père m'auront choisie.

Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur le visage de la jeune fille et Edmond les essuya doucement de son pouce avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille posa sa tête contre son torse, laissant échapper son chagrin entre ces bras rassurants. Elle savait, quand elle avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux du brun qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait juste espéré qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher de réaliser son projet.

\- Ta décision est prise alors ? _questionna doucement Edmond à son oreille_.

\- Oui. Ce soir, je dirais au revoir à cette maison, et à ma famille.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un lâche.

\- Les Serpenatrds ne sont pas connus pour leur courage, _répliqua simplement la jeune fille, dans une tentative, vaine, de dédramatiser leur discussion._

\- Tu y as été aussi ! _fit-il, levant les yeux au cie_ l. Tu vas être traînée dans la boue et moi, j'aurai le beau rôle : abandonné par sa tout juste fiancée.

\- Et tu attireras d'autant plus les filles ! _souris la brune._

\- Je suis sérieux, Androméda.

\- Je sais, je le suis aussi. Mais je n'en ai que faire, je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux plus de mon nom. Il me pèse bien plus qu'il ne m'est utile. Quand à la fortune des Black ? Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une vie à attendre que mon époux subvienne à tous mes besoins, j'ai toujours voulu travailler, alors je serai ravie de devoir le faire, crois moi ! fit-elle avec un sourire.

Edmond la serra encore plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je ne sais comment te remercier, Androméda.

\- C'est simple pourtant. Épouse celle que tu aimes !

\- Je te promets que quand le contrat qui nous lie sera détruit, je demanderai la permission à mon père d'épouser Amélia. Et si jamais il refuse, et bien, je puiserai au fond de moi à la recherche d'un peu de courage et je suivrai ton exemple !

\- Tu m'en vois plus que ravie !

Fiers de leur décision, et le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes gens se promirent de rester en contact, quoi qu'il advienne.  
Ils restèrent ensuite accoudés à la balustrade, discutant chaleureusement de leurs familles, de Ted et d'Amélia, et de leurs rêves d'enfance, après avoir imaginé la réaction de leurs parents respectifs suite à la fuite d'Androméda.

Ce n'est que des longues minutes plus tard qu'ils retournèrent à la salle de bal, où ils dansèrent ensemble, comme de vieux amis, sous les regards ahuris, mais satisfaits de leurs parents. Qui aurait cru qu'ils prendraient ce mariage aussi bien ?

* * *

Voilà pour le début de cette première partie. La partie concernant Androméda sera séparé en 3 parties, je pense.  
J'espère que cela vous a plu! ^.^  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire (même négatifs), je serai ravie de vous répondre!

A bientôt pour la suite! ;)

AngeLunaBlack


	2. Le dernier jour où j'ai vu ma mère

**Hellow!**

Sans plus tarder, Voici la suite de la partie 1, une suite un peu plus courte que le premier chapitre, mais la troisième partie sera probablement la plus longue:

* * *

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

 **ANDROMEDA (2)**

 **Le dernier soir où j'ai parlé à ma mère**

 ***O***

Quand enfin la soirée prit fin, Edmond remercia une nouvelle fois la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance et une vie heureuse Androméda Black, _lui glissa t-il doucement à l'oreille_.

\- Mais à vous de même, Monsieur Edmond Greengrass, _répondit-elle avec une élégante révérence._

Le couple Greengrass et les Black, qui avaient suivi la scène de loin, semblaient vraiment heureux de l'avancée des événements. Lord Alberto Greengrass salua ses hôtes, avant que Lady Greengrass ne vienne prendre Androméda dans ses bras. La jeune fille eut un furtif sentiment de culpabilité avant de se dire que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était la meilleure des choses. Après tout, elle permettait à son fils de vivre avec son véritable amour. Une mère ne devrait-elle pas en être heureuse ?

Quand la femme s'éloigna d'elle, la jeune fille souriait.

Androméda avait hâte de voir la file des invités disparaître. Elle en avait assez de répondre aimablement, de sourire aux bonnes femmes qui n'hésiteraient pas à la critiquer dès qu'elles auraient donné dos au domaine Black... Elle en avait assez de s'incliner devant ces Lords arrogants qui ne cessaient de l'appeler « ma belle enfant ». N'étaient-ils pas pressés de rentrer chez eux ? Elle avait tant de choses à faire encore cette nuit. Toutefois, plus le défilé s'éternisait, plus elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Quand le dernier des invités eut franchi les grandes portes du Manoir, Androméda prit sur elle pour être encore quelques minutes la jeune fille parfaite et bien élevée qu'elle se devait d'être pour faire face à ses parents, mais également à sa tante Walburga et son oncle Orion, qui étaient évidemment restés.

Dans un coin de la pièce, les iris noirs de Bellatrix la fixaient durement, comme pour la mettre en garde, donnant l'impression à la plus jeune que sa sœur avait connaissance de sa fuite prochaine.

Chassant loin cette idée, la jeune brunette sourit poliment à son oncle qui s'approchait d'elle rapidement.

\- Félicitations mon enfant ! Te voilà bien accompagnée pour la grande expérience qu'est la vie à deux. Je suis heureux que tes parents aient su choisir un jeune homme qui te correspond autant, _lui dit-il, avant de la serrer doucement dans ses bras_.

Androméda répondit volontiers à son étreinte. Orion avait toujours été le seul adulte vers qui la jeune fille se tournait quand elle n'allait pas bien ou avait besoin de conseils. Elle savait que c'était la même chose pour ses sœurs et ses cousins et bien qu'Orion était plus strict avec ses fils, il était le seul à leur offrir un peu d'affection.

Il n'avait jamais eu les idées aussi rétrogrades que son épouse ou que son beau-frère. Cela avait d'ailleurs souvent été un sujet de dispute entre Walburga, Cygnus et lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'interposait en faveur des enfants face à une décision que les adultes prenaient pour le bien de « La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black » avant de penser à celui de leurs enfants.

Mais à chaque fois, Orion ressortait perdant de cette bataille devant le regard ferme de Cygnus, l'attitude déterminée de Walburga et le consentement silencieux de Druella...

\- Merci, Mon Oncle. Je dois avouer qu'Edmond est très charmant, en effet. Mais j'aurais souhaité que vous me préveniez avant de l'annoncer ainsi publiquement.

\- Mais voyons, Androméda, tu savais que nous te choisissions un fiancé, _s'offusqua sèchement sa tante_. Le choix s'est finalisé peu avant la réception et...

\- Eh bien, figurez vous, que je n'étais pas au courant, Ma Tante. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'avais encore mon mot à dire sur le choix de mon futur époux, _coupa la jeune fille en coulant un regard vers son père._

\- Androméda, _tenta ce dernier_ , je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu...

\- Peu importe, _reprit Walburga, faisant fit du commentaire de son frère_. Cela est fait. Tout est déjà prévu. Tu l'épouseras, point.

\- C'est ici que vous vous trompez, ma Tante. Ce mariage ne se fera pas.

\- Que dis-tu ? _intervint pour la première fois sa mère, tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers Androméda._

\- Je dis que je n'épouserai pas Edmond. Nous ne le voulons ni l'un, ni l'autre, _répondit calmement Androméda._

\- Comment oses-tu contester ainsi la décision de ton père ? _hurla Walburga._

\- J'ose espérer, surtout, que ce mariage fut votre choix, ma Tante et non celui de mes parents.

\- Et tu oses me répondre ainsi, insolente ?

\- Walburga, il est inutile de t'emporter ainsi, _s'immisça Orion, tentant en vain de calmer son épouse._

\- Inutile ? Tais-toi donc Orion ou cesses de t'attendrir devant les caprices de ces enfants. Si nous te laissions faire, ils ne vaudraient guère mieux que ces fils et filles de traites à leur sang !

Orion voulut riposter, mais sa nièce fut plus rapide.

\- Ces traites à leur sang, comme vous dîtes, seront heureux, eux, au moins ! _fit-elle avec force avant de se tourner vers son père_. Père, je vous en prie, annulez ce mariage. Ne me forcez pas à épouser un homme que je n'aime pas. Vous m'aviez toujours dit que vous vouliez que nous ayons, Cissy, Bella et moi, la vie dont nous rêvions. Ce n'est pas auprès d'Edmond que j'ai rêvé la mienne !

\- Cygnus, n'avez-vous donc plus aucune autorité sur cette enfant ? _s'invectiva Walburga, fusillant son frère du regard._

Le silence s'était fait rapidement dans la pièce ; tous tournés vers le Chef de famille, ils attendaient sa réponse. Une réponse qui changerait tout pour Androméda.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

Druella était toujours restée cachée dans l'ombre de son époux. Elle savait en l'épousant et en devenant la Lady Black, quel aurait été son rôle et elle s'y était tenue. Sa mère le lui avait expliqué, comme sa propre mère avant elle, l'avait fait. La femme d'un Lord se doit d'être présente en toute occasion, mais elle n'a en aucun cas son mot à dire, que ce soit pour les affaires professionnelles ou personnelles de la famille ; surtout lorsque la famille en question était aussi ancienne que l'était la famille Black. Seul le chef de famille prend des décisions, son épouse doit naturellement se ranger de son côté. Et elle, Druella Black, née Rosier, l'avait toujours fait.

Elle n'avait rien dit lorsque l'homme avait décrété qu'à quatre ans, leurs filles étaient bien assez grandes pour se passer d'histoires du soir et que par là-même, elle ne pouvait plus aller les border comme elle le faisait chaque soir avant cela. « Pour couper le cordon », avait-il ajouté.

Elle s'était tue lorsqu'il avait choisi un précepteur pour l'éducation de leurs filles alors qu'elle aurait souhaité se charger elle-même de leur apprentissage.

Elle n'avait pas bronché non plus lorsque, trois ans plus tôt, Walburga et Cygnus lui avaient parlé d'un contrat de mariage entre Bellatrix et le fils aîné Lestrange. Après tout, Bella avait été d'accord.

Mais aujourd'hui, devant le regard presque suppliant de sa fille...

Elle observait son époux, qui avait lui-même les yeux rivés sur sa sœur et étouffa un soupir de désespoir. Elle avait toujours su que le véritable Chef de la famille Black n'avait jamais été autre que Walburga. Cette femme austère et fière qu'était sa belle-sœur. Cette mère, froide et cruelle, à qui rien n'importait plus que la gloire et la suprématie. Cette femme qui d'un regard pouvait faire en sorte que son frère n'agisse que selon son bien-vouloir. Alors, oui, elle savait quelle allait être la décision de son époux, et cela lui brisait le cœur .

Druella n'avait jamais su contester son époux et, ce soir-là, devant le regard implorant, mais si déterminé de sa cadette, elle su, au fond de son cœur de mère, qu'elle regretterait à jamais sa passivité.

\- Tu épouseras cet homme avant la fin du mois de septembre, Androméda, et tu en seras honorée.

\- Non, _souffla la jeune fille alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes_. Père, s'il vous plaît...

\- Suffis ! Tu feras ce que je te dis ! _grogna Cygnus, avant de quitter la pièce, vite suivi par une Walburga souriante._

Orion, de son côté, laissa un soupir l'échapper et ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Ne voyaient-ils pas le mal qu'ils faisaient à cette enfant ? Il se sentait inutile et impuissant devant la détresse d'Androméda. Cela avait toujours été ainsi Cygnus et Walburga, du fait de leur droit d'aînesse, étaient ceux qui prenaient les décisions, pas lui. Et même si sa propre conduite l'écœurait, il ne se sentait pas la force de débattre avec ces deux-là. Il se dirigea vers sa nièce et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, essayant d'y faire passer tout l'amour et toutes les excuses qu'il ne pouvait lui faire, et prit congé à son tour.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

\- Bellatrix, va dans ta chambre, veux-tu ? Je dois parler à ta sœur.

Andy releva la tête à la voix de sa mère.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'en aller ? _répliqua l'aînée._

\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, Bella. C'est en privé que cette discussion doit avoir lieu, _fit calmement Druella en prenant place dans un des nombreux fauteuils que comptait la grande pièce._

La jeune femme grogna, mais ne répliqua rien de plus. Après un dernier regard, chargé de reproches, à sa cadette, elle tourna élégamment les talons et quitta la pièce.

Androméda suivit sa sœur des yeux jusqu'à la voir disparaître à la courbure du grand escalier de marbre. Elle se demanda brièvement si Bellatrix comptait se rendre dans la chambre de Narcissa avant de rejoindre sa suite, comme elle avait l'habitude le faire après ce genre de fête mondaine, mais elle se rappela bien vite que tout cela était terminé depuis longtemps. Leur aînée s'était désintéressée d'elles dès lors qu'elle avait été fiancée...

\- Androméda ? _appela Druella, cherchant le regard de sa fille_.

\- Mère, je suis vraiment désolée, _commença la jeune femme_. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une telle situation face à Père et Tante Walburga, mais...

\- Androméda, rejoins-moi par ici, s'il te plaît, _la coupa sa mère, la main posée près d'elle sur le velours de la méridienne._

Lorsqu'Andy s'installa sur le fauteuil, Druella lui prit doucement les mains et les embrassa tendrement avant de les serrer très fort.

\- Tu es si belle, ma fille. Ne laisse pas ces larmes gâcher ta beauté.

\- Mère. Je ne vais pas épouser Edmond. Je ne le veux pas et il ne le veut pas non plus, _fit rapidement Androméda._

\- Je sais.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir comprendre. Nos cœurs appartiennent déjà à d'autres et nous... Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Je sais que tu ne l'épouseras pas. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux à l'instant même où ton Père l'avait annoncé. Je te connais, ma fille. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu l'épouses non plus, _souris sa mère en pressant sa main autour des siennes._

Androméda l'observa, troublée et touchée par ce qu'elle ressentait à ces paroles. Quand elle était enfant, sa mère et elle étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Elles allaient dans les jardins, s'émerveillaient devant les plantes et fleurs qui le composaient, ou elles s'asseyaient simplement et discutaient de leur journée. Souvent, Narcissa venait même les rejoindre silencieusement. Andy et elle finissaient par jouer tranquillement avec leurs poupées en chiffon animées par la baguette de leur mère et le jardin se remplissait rapidement de leurs éclats de rire. Puis le temps est passé, elles ont grandi, et ces moments ont fini par ne plus exister...

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, _reprit la femme._ Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien, Androméda. C'est moi qui devrais implorer ton pardon. Je devrais te demander pardon de ne pas être suffisamment forte. Je devrais te demander pardon d'être aussi désarmée face aux jugements de ton père. Je devrais te demander pardon de l'avoir laissé m'éloigner de toi et de tes sœurs. Je devrais te demander pardon de ne pas être une meilleure mère.

\- Ne dites pas cela...

\- Non, Andy, écoutes moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai vécu ma vie selon ce que j'avais toujours connu. Ma mère, mon père, mes oncles et mes tantes... Ma vie n'est rien d'autre qu'une répétition de la leur. Il est trop tard pour moi de toute façon. Mais toi ! Toi, tu es intelligente et inventive. Tu es courageuse et intrépide. Tu es douce, bienveillante et généreuse. Tu es forte et indépendante. Tu as tellement à offrir au monde. Personne ne devrait te dicter ta conduite, et encore moins ton père ou ta tante.

\- Mère, je... Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais, My Little Star. Mon cœur en est meurtri, mais il guérira aisément si je te sais heureuse, _termina Druella en caressant tendrement la joue de sa cadette._

\- Oh Mère ! Je ne sais quoi vous dire..., _fit la voix d'Andy, nouée par les sanglots._

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, ma douce enfant...

Andy se sentit comme soulagée d'un poids énorme. Sa mère la comprenait. Elle la soutenait. Pas ouvertement, certes, mais cela était déjà bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais espéré.

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants, puis enroula lentement ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Druella sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant certainement pas à un tel engouement, et son instinct maternel tressaillit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Laissant s'échapper une larme, son corps se détendit et elle se laissa alors allée à l'étreinte, serrant contre elle sa petite fille adorée qu'elle n'était pas sûre de revoir un jour.

\- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Androméda, _souffla Druella._

Et alors que les sanglots de sa fille redoublaient, Druella l'entendit murmurer une phrase qui fit faire un bond vertigineux à son cœur de mère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Maman.

* * *

Voila voilà pour la suite de cette soirée (qui n'est pas encore terminée). Il ne reste qu'une partie pour mettre fin à celle consacrée à Andy.

La seconde partie que j'ai prévu pour Sirius n'est pas encore rédigée pour le moment... Mais j'ai toutes les idées de prévues!

Je ne sais pas quels étaient les caractères de Walburga, Orion, Druella ou Cygnus, mais je leur ai donné des caratcères plutôt différents des uns des autres afin de rendre le tout quelque peu réalistes. Pour moi, du moins! ;)

J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu (ou que vous les avez détesté, compris, plaints... ou ce que vous souhaitez! ) .

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!

ALB


	3. Le jour où j'ai quitté ceux que j'aimais

**Hellow!**

Voici la suite et fin de l'OS portant sur Androméda, une suite un peu plus longue que les autres. J'espère que cela vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

 **ANDROMEDA (3)**

 **Le soir où j'ai quitté ceux que j'aimais**

 ***O***

Androméda ferma sa malle d'un coup de baguette avant de la rapetisser, pour la mettre dans la poche de sa robe.

Elle récupéra ensuite la lettre qui se trouvait sur sa coiffeuse avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'observer le ciel. Il devait être à peu près 1h30 , et la lune était à son apogée. Une grande chouette lapone vint automatiquement se poser près d'elle. La jeune fille soupira légèrement et caressa la petite tête de ronde de l'oiseau avant d'accrocher la lettre sur la patte qu'il tendait.

Elle avait quitté sa mère à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et plus confortée que jamais dans sa décision, avait littéralement couru à sa chambre. Dès que la porte s'était refermée, elle avait lancé un sortilège afin que ses robes et autres vêtements se rangent d'eux-mêmes dans la malle tandis qu'elle écrivait une rapide missive à son petit ami, prévenant de son arrivée et disant qu'elle lui expliquerait les détails plus tard.  
Ted lui avait dit une fois que sa famille serait tout à fait disposée à l'accueillir si un jour elle en ressentait le besoin et elle espérait vraiment que cela était toujours d'actualité.

Lorsque la chouette eut disparue dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille referma ses volets, puis les portes de sa penderie, et enfin quitta sa chambre. Pour toujours, pensa-t-elle alors.

Elle parcourut en silence le long couloir qui la séparait de la chambre de sa jeune sœur, le cœur lourd, et comme à ses habitudes frappa à la porte d'abord deux coups légers et rapides, puis un dernier bien plus fort. C'était son code. Celui qu'elle partageait depuis toujours avec Narcissa afin de savoir qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il fallut à celle-ci à peine quelques secondes pour lui ouvrir, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en tous sens dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a autant retenu ? _murmura la blonde en tirant son aînée par le bras pour la faire entrer dans la pièce._

\- Nous pensions que tu ne viendrais plus ! _s'écria un garçon d'une douzaine d'années environs, assis, les jambes croisées, sur le bureau en bois blanc de la chambre._

\- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? _questionna plutôt Androméda, les mains sur les hanches, l'air faussement sévère._

\- Hum, hum, _affirma le garçon._ Mais tu avais dit que tu viendrais.

\- Alors on t'a attendu, _compléta Narcissa_. Regulus n'a pas réussi par contre.

\- Le sommeil l'a emporté vers minuit et demi, tous les invités n'étaient même pas encore partis ! Mais que veux-tu, ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon... _se désola le brun._

\- Tu n'as qu'une année de plus que lui, Sirius, _fit Androméda, secouant la tête, amusée malgré elle par son jeune cousin._

\- Erreur ! Un an et demi, voire même presque deux ! Et j'ai toujours été plus mature que lui !

\- Si tu le dis, idiot, _fit la plus âgée en passant une main affectueuse dans la tignasse noire du garçon._

Androméda s'avança ensuite vers le grand lit à baldaquin de Narcissa où reposait actuellement Regulus et s'y assit lentement. Ne le voulant pas le réveiller, elle posa un doux baiser sur son front et joua quelques secondes dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Enfin, il venait d'avoir 10 ans, se dit-elle, pouvait-il encore être considéré comme un petit garçon ? Elle eut un sourire triste avant de se décider, que oui, pour elle, Regulus serait toujours un petit garçon.  
Elle se rendait compte des regards intrigués que sa sœur et Sirius devaient poser sur elle, mais elle ne parla pas, préférant mêler encore un peu ses doigts aux mèches bouclées du bel endormi.

OoOoOoO

Sirius et Regulus n'auraient certainement pas dû se retrouver dans cette chambre, et encore moins à cette heure si avancée de la nuit, mais elle savait, pour les avoir accompagnés de nombreuses fois auparavant, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, lors des soirées et galas organisés par les Black, ils se retrouvaient toujours tous dans la chambre de la blonde, à discuter, à jouer ensemble. Après plusieurs heures, ils s'agglutinaient tous sur le grand lit où ils s'endormaient paisiblement.

Au fil des années, un elfe avait pris l'initiative de les réveiller quelques instants avant que les adultes ne se lèvent afin qu'ils regagnent tous leurs chambres respectives.

Les fils d'Orion et les deux sœurs Blacks s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Malgré leur différence d'âge, -Androméda étant âgée de plus de 6 ans que Sirius-, ils étaient proches les uns des autres et se protégeaient mutuellement.

Évidemment, il arrivait à Bellatrix de se joindre à eux, mais cela n'avait jamais été la même chose. Bella avait toujours eu un côté orgueilleux qui lui faisait plutôt rechercher la présence d'adultes que d'enfants et rester avec ses sœurs et ses cousins lui avait toujours semblé agaçant.

Narcissa et Sirius partageaient une complicité rare, ce qui les amenait, plus jeunes, à faire de nombreuses bêtises ensemble, comme fuir une Garden-party ennuyeuse pour aller se baigner dans la piscine des Rowles, beaucoup plus grande que la leur (une idée de Narcissa, certainement) ou de se glisser dehors en pleine nuit pour chasser les loups-garous (une idée de Sirius évidemment).

C'est pour cela qu'il ne leur fallut que se regarder quelques secondes afin d'affirmer que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement d'Androméda.

OoOoOoO

Sautant agilement sur ses pieds, Sirius s'approcha à son tour du grand lit et s'assit à gauche de sa cousine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? _fit la jeune femme, les yeux obstinément baissés vers Regulus._

\- Ne fais pas cela, Andy, _répliqua sèchement Narcissa qui s'était à son tour assisse près de Regulus_. N'essaye pas de nous protéger. Nous sommes assez grands pour comprendre.

Le mouvement de la main de la brune s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la chevelure bouclée, et elle se redressa en soupirant. Elle grimaça légèrement en pensant que cela devait être au moins la vingtième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il aurait été si difficile de faire part de sa décision à sa sœur et à Sirius. Elle avait même envisagé de ne rien leur dire, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui en veuillent par la suite. Enfin, plus qu'ils allaient le faire de toute manière.

\- Andy ?

\- Père a annoncé mon futur mariage avec Edmond Greengrass, ce soir.

\- Quoi ? _s'écria Sirius._

\- Moins fort, tu vas réveiller Reg, _réprimanda la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, dont le visage avait légèrement pâli._ Cissy ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, Cissy... _dit doucement Androméda, retenant un sanglot._

\- Mais Père a dit que nous pourrions... Que...

\- Je sais. Il faut croire que cette promesse ne pouvait pas être tenue.

\- Je suis désolée, Andy. Crois-moi.

\- Je le suis tout autant, _renchérit le brun._

\- Merci... A vous deux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le soucis.

\- Quel est-il alors ? Est-il quelqu'un de désagréable ? _questionna Sirius._

\- Non. Pas du tout. Il est... Adorable. Gentil, très gentleman. Et cultivé aussi. Pas dans le genre de Rodolphus Lestrange, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, _expliqua Andy dans un ricanement, vite suivie des deux autres._

Androméda reprit son souffle et soupira. Une fois de plus. Une larme coula sur ses joues et sa sœur la fixa silencieusement. Très vite, la paire d'iris bleue fut accompagnée d'une paire grise et Sirius enroula lentement ses doigts à ceux de la brune, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était inquiet.

\- Je m'en vais, _annonça simplement la plus âgée._

\- Quoi ? Où ? _fut la réaction de Sirius._

\- Tu t'en vas ? Comment ça ? _fut celle de la blonde, les yeux écarquillés, de peur d'avoir bien compris._

\- J'ai décidé de partir. Mère est au courant. Père ne le saura que demain. Bella s'en doute... Probablement.

Il y eut un moment où la calme respiration de Regulus fut la seule source de bruit dans le silence de la chambre. Puis, Narcissa se leva, rejeta nerveusement ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos et secoua activement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- C'est une blague, Andy ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Réfléchi un peu aux conséquences !

\- J'ai réfléchi longtemps Cissy. Déjà trop longtemps.

\- As-tu essayé de discuter avec Père et Mère, au moins ? _argua l'adolescente._

\- J'ai essayé, Cis', je te le promets.

\- Mais tu... Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tout peut encore s'arranger ! _implora presque sa cadette, arpentant maintenant rapidement la pièce_. Père ne t'obligera à rien, je le sais.

\- Oh, Cissy...

\- Si tu pars, tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Sirius.

Androméda ne fit que secouer la tête, muette devant la détresse soudaine de sa sœur, serrant les doigts fins de Siruis avec les siens, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues.

\- Non, Andy. Tu ne peux pas... Non... Je ne veux pas... _murmura la blonde._

\- Cissy, je suis désolée...

\- Tu as dit que ce garçon était bien ! _gémit presque l'adolescente._

\- Mais Cissy, elle ne l'aime pas, _fit calmement leur jeune cousin._

\- Mais...

\- Andy n'aime pas ce garçon, _coupa séchement Sirius._ Et si tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse, tu dois accepter qu'elle aille épouser celui qu'elle aime. Celui qu'elle aime vraiment. Parce que notre Andy ne serra jamais heureuse dans un mariage sans amour. Aussi génial que puisse être son époux. Elle n'a jamais été faite pour ce genre de vie, et tu le sais aussi bien que nous tous. Quand je dis ça, je parle de notre rang. Et du style de vie que nous devons adopter à cause de lui. Tu vois, elle n'est pas comme ma mère, elle est généreuse et gentille. Trop gentille. Tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Elle n'est pas comme ton père, elle est beaucoup plus forte, et elle n'est pas comme le mien non plus, elle est courageuse, Andy. Je suis même certain que le Choixpeau a dû hésiter avec Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, _ris le garçon avant de reprendre, les yeux fixés tour à tour sur ces cousines._ « Et tu vois, elle n'est pas comme Bella, elle ne recherche pas la richesse ni la puissance. Elle n'a pas cette fierté mal placée qui caractérise tant Bellatrix. Andy n'est pas comme moi, non plus, elle n'a aucun besoin de reconnaissance. Et elle n'est pas comme toi. Elle a en horreur toutes ces robes à centaines de Galions et tous ces maquillages extravagants. L'as-tu déjà selement observée lors de vos journées boutiques ? Elle, elle s'y ennuie. Et si elle ne dit rien, c'est parce qu'elle aime passer du temps avec toi et Bella. Si tu y regardes bien, Cissy, tu verras que rien ne peut lui plaire dans la vie d'une Lady si il n'existe même pas d'amour entre elle et son époux. »

Androméda fixait son cousin, le front plissé, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Comment un garçon de même pas douze ans pouvait être aussi censé, aussi mature et aussi observateur. Comment son cousin désobéissant et turbulent pouvait-il avoir pris le temps d'analyser aussi profondément son comportement ? Elle savait qu'il était intelligent. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu de preuve aussi flagrante de toute sa vie.

Prise d'une envie soudaine, elle prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Lui qui criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était trop âgé pour les câlins maintenant, accepta l'étreinte sans broncher. Il s'accrocha même à la robe de sa cousine et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Narcissa n'émette un petit reniflement.

\- Vous me faites une petite place ?

\- Évidemment Blondie, _fit Sirius en empoignant le bras de sa cousine, la ramenant brusquement vers eux._

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Sirius, s'il te plaît... _râla Narcissa, le visage dans le cou de sa sœur._

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis certain qu'au fond, tu adores ça !

Androméda se mit à rire tandis que sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

OoOoOoO

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là, tous les trois, enlacés, assis sur ce grand lit où, par le passé, ils avaient partagé tant de discussions, tant pensées personnelles et tant de secrets... En s'allongeant sur les coussins, entraînant ainsi les deux autres avec elle, Androméda se dit que cela allait vraiment lui manquer. Que ses sœurs, Sirius, et Regulus étaient ceux qu'elle avait de plus chers au monde et qu'elle les aimait profondément.

\- Tu vas aller où ? _questionna la blonde, dont la tête reposait, à l'instar de celle de son cousin, sur la poitrine de sa soeur._

\- Chez notre oncle Alphard. Le frère de Père. Celui qui a été renié. Je sais qu'il habite le sud du pays, mais je ne sais pas où exactement... Le temps de le retrouver, je vais aller chez Ted. Après, je suis sûre qu'Alphard voudra bien m'aider.

\- D'accord. C'est... C'est bien.

\- Qui est Ted ? _demanda Sirius._

\- Oh ! Ça ! _fit Narcissa, les yeux brillants sous le regard exaspéré de son aînée._ Je parle de Ted Tonks. Un jeune Poufsouffles sexy de 18 ans avec qui Andy a travaillé en binôme toute l'année dernière. Andy n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'entre elle et lui, ce n'était que de l'amitié, faut croire qu'elle me mentait, _fit la jeune fille, tout à coup l'air très espiègle._

\- Il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, c'est vrai. Mais rien n'était encore très officiel lorsque tu m'as posé la question.

\- Je sais, je te taquinais. Je t'ai vue avec lui un peu avant le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, je crois, _souris Andy._

\- Alors je suis sûre que c'est un garçon bien, _déclara sérieusement Narcissa._

\- Tu vas l'épouser ? _voulu savoir Sirius._

\- Je crois qu'on va se laisser du temps avant ça. Mais si je marie, j'essaierai de vous le faire savoir avant, _promit la brune._

\- T'as tout intérêt, _s'exclamèrent simultanément les deux autres faisant sourire la brune._

OoOoOoO

\- Il va falloir que je m'en aille, maintenant, _finit par dire Andy après quelques instants._

Narcissa et Sirius hochèrent lentement la tête, mais ne bougèrent pas des bras de la jeune femme.

\- Il se fait tard, maintenant. Il faut que vous alliez au lit, _continua cette dernière en se redressant, obligeant les deux autres à se lever, dans un soupir._

\- Tu vas nous écrire, hein ? _interrogea Sirius._

\- Autant que je le pourrais.

\- Et tu essayeras de venir nous voir à Pré-Au-Lard ?

\- Bien sûr, Cissy .

\- D'accord, super.

Androméda se pencha doucement au-dessus de Regulus, toujours endormi et lui embrassa le front.

\- Vous lui expliquerez pour moi, d'accord...

Sirius et Narcissa acquiescèrent, souriants tristement et la blonde vint se blottir une dernière fois dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours Andy.

\- Moi aussi, princesse, _souffla t-elle, en déposant également un tendre baiser sur son front_. Je t'aime.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Androméda s'approcha de son cousin et désordonna affectueusement les cheveux bruns de ce dernier.

\- Hey ! _protesta le garçon_. Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu aimes tant faire ça !

\- C'est parce que toi aussi, je t'aime Frippon, _fit elle en souriant._

Suite à cela, Androméda quitta la pièce, les larmes à nouveau présentes sur ses joues. Elle avait eu le temps de voir Narcissa s'effondrer sur son lit juste avant qu'elle ne tourne de le dos.

OoOoOoO

Il lui semblait que la distance entre la chambre de Cissy et les portes du manoir n'avait jamais été aussi longue. Le manoir était silencieux, si on exceptait les quelques chuchotements des tableaux. Androméda avançait prudemment, évitant les lattes de plancher abîmés par le temps et qui craquaient habituellement sous le poids des corps. Ce n'était pas le moment de réveiller son Père ou sa Tante.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'à peine quelques mètres à franchir avant de quitter la maison, une silhouette sombre se détacha du mur et se posta au milieu du couloir. La jeune fille sursauta et plaqua rapidement une de ses mains devant sa bouche pour atténuer son cri. La silhouette émit un rire moqueur et rejeta sa capuche sur ses épaule, laissant Andy apercevoir la longue chevelure noire, si semblable à la sienne, de Bellatrix.

\- Tu commets une énorme erreur, _susurra cette dernière en s'avançant lentement vers sa cadette._

\- Tu m'as fait peur, _reprocha la plus jeune._

\- C'était quelque peu le but, ma Chère Sœur, _répliqua Bella, les yeux plissés_. Alors tu t'en vas ? _continua-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte._

\- Je ne peux pas rester, Bella.

\- Oh ? La petite Andy chérie ne supporte pas être contrariée, alors elle s'enfuit dans la nuit comme un vulgaire voleur ? _se moqua-t-elle._

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas vivre cette vie là. Cette vie décidée par d'autres qui, toi, ne semble pas te déranger. Moi, je ne pourrai pas. Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le comprendre ? Sincèrement non. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux refuser d'épouser un homme aussi riche que Greengrass, refuser d'avoir une vie confortable et qui inspire le respect. Te rends-tu au moins compte qu'il est un bien meilleur parti que ne le sera jamais Rodolfus ? Mais je crois que je le savais, au fond, j'avais simplement espérer que tu changes d'avis.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais te manquer ?

\- Sottises. Tu vas lancer l'opprobre sur notre famille et déshonorer notre Nom, _rétorqua sèchement Bellatrix._

\- Évidemment, et il n'y a que cela qui compte à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? _murmura Andy, en secouant doucement la tête._

Bellatrix ne répondit pas. De toute manière, Andy ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse.

Elle fixa sa sœur, et eu comme bien souvent, le sentiment de regarder son reflet. Elles avaient le même visage quelque peu angulaire, les mêmes longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, les mêmes yeux gris anthracites. Jusqu'à la forme de leur nez était identique. Et pourtant, elles ne pouvaient être plus différentes l'une de l'autre. Peut-être était-ce dû au sourire sarcastique qui était constamment posé sur le visage de l'aînée ? Ou à la lueur déterminée visible dans les yeux de la cadette ?  
Mais Androméda savait que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un les lierait à jamais. Elle espérait simplement que, comme elle, Bellatrix se souvienne de la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites années auparavant.  
Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Tu veilleras sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne laisseras rien lui arriver?

\- Tu veux dire, alors que toi tu l'abandonnes ? _se moqua la plus âgée._

\- Bella...

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises, Androméda ? Que j'essaierai de faire en sorte que Père et tante Walburga lui trouve un bon parti, suffisamment séduisant, avec du savoir-vivre et qui saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur?

\- Tu sais bien que même si je restais, tu aurais bien plus eu ton mot à dire que je ne l'aurais jamais eu.

\- C'est certain. Après tout, qui voudrait l'avis d'une personne s'éatant entichée d'un sang de bourbe ?

\- Promets-le moi, _fit Andy, ignorant la verve de sa sœur._

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de discuter de la pureté du sang à cette heure de la nuit, alors que Ted l'attendait déjà probablement. Bellatrix releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Androméda. Et ce moment là, rappela à l'une comme à l'autre, les moment de leur enfance où elles se partageaient encore leurs jeux, leurs peurs, leurs peines et leurs secrets. Les moments où elles étaient encore complices et sincères l'une avec l'autre.

\- Je te le promets.

Androméda ferma les yeux un moment et souri. Finalement peut-être que sa sœur, celle qu'elle avait connue petite, était encore là, quelque part, finalement.

\- Je te remercie, Bella.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Plus vite tu seras sortie de cette maison, plus vite tu sortiras de nos vies, _fit sèchement l'aînée, bien que sa voix paraissait soudainement moins sure qu'auparavant._

\- Tu as raison. Je vais m'en aller, _fit la jeune fille en réajustant sa cape autour d'elle_. Mais avant, j'aimerai que tu saches que tu resteras, pour moi, toujours ma grande sœur.

Et avant que Bellatrix ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa sœur était passée devant elle, et était tournée à l'angle du couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Androméda se trouvait devant les grilles de la maison qu'elle avait toujours connu, dans laquelle elle avait vécu 18 années, et qu'elle ne reverrai sans doute jamais. Pourtant, malgré ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas voiloir se tarir, elle se sentit plus heureuse et plus libre que jamais. Puisque, réalisa t-elle en passant le portail, jamais ce vieux manoir sombre et froid ne viendrait à lui manquer. Aujourd'hui commençait, pour elle, une nouvelle vie. Peut-être meilleure, peut-être pas. Mais au moins, ce sera sa vie. Celle qu'elle aura elle-même choisie.

 **FIN**

* * *

Donc voilà la fin de la partie sur Androméda. Je vous donne RDV pour la suite avec Sirius dans pas longtemps. Il est possible que j'écrive quelque chose sur Narcissa ou Bellatrix. Sur Regulus, c'est presqu'une obligation, vu l'angle que je veux donner à l'OS sur Sirius! ^.^

J'espère tout de même que mon texte vous à plu, que vous avez apprécier mes personnages et leurs relations avec les autres membres de la famille Black.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot, (même un seul, hein, je les accepte aussi xD), pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Pleins de bisous,  
 **AngeLunaBlack**


End file.
